


Record

by redkarma



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changseok, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wonkyun, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/pseuds/redkarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses play, stop, and then rewind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record

Changkyun pants, taking a seat on the floor in the practice room, exhausted from dancing alone. He moves as he reach out his phone on the floor before leaning his back against the mirror. With a few flicks of his finger, he unlocks his phone to play some music. He plugs his earphones, ready to play a song but something had caught his eyes.

" _Rec01.mp3_ " As it says, he frowns but shrugs it off. Curiosity killing him, he presses the play button and closes his eyes. There were shuffling noises on the said recording and a voice calling his name. Changkyun raised his brows, peering one eye open. Sighing as he reach for a bottle of water, uncapping the bottle and taking a huge sip as he continue on listening on the said recording before capping it again and putting it down.

He heard the voice again and smiled as he knew who it was. His beloved hyung, Wonho. He let himself drown into the said recording, he closed his eyes again. There were more shuffling noises but he didn't mind. What bothers him is that why was there a recording? He shrugged it off once again, forcing himself not to fast forward it.

"Changkyun.." The voice said, sweet and velvety to his ears and he can't help but smile. "If you're listening to this, you know where to find me." Wonho laughed through the audio before more noises were emitted. ' _What?_ ' He thought to himself and raised a brow, ' _What's this hyung thinking?_ '

He furrowed his brows together as he heard his name again, mumbling to himself ' _What_ ' as if talking to Wonho. He didn't have to ask more as his name was followed by a moan, a few deep breathes then a whimper. He fluttered his eyes open and frowned, unmoving from his position as he stared at the screen of his phone and pausing the audio.

"What the fuck," he mumbled, "Are you testing me right now?" He rolled his eyes, messing up his hair and licking his dried lips before pressing the play button again. He gulped as another moan was emitted through his earphones, as if they were real. Changkyun felt himself get hard just from the audio file, groaning as he stretched his legs and setting the phone on his lap. "You're so going to pay for this later, hyung.." he grumbled, his hand rubbing his length through his sweatpants as another moan escaped from the audio.

He bit the insides of his cheeks, letting himself drown even more at the mysterious audio file. Pulling down the waistband of his pants and boxers, enough just for him to wrap his hard length. "Ah," he breathes and moans as he pump his erection slowly, closing his eyes. "...my tongue on your slit, Changkyun." Wonho murmured followed by a moan. "Goddamnit-" He hissed and parted his lips, running his thumb over his slit as he pumped and slowly picking up the pace.

His imaginations getting wilder as he heard more moans getting louder as he pumped his erection faster, his hips moving in sync with it. "I swear when I get back later, hyung一 Ah一" his moans echoing across the empty room as he reach his climax, running his thumb one last time over his slit before leaning his head back against the mirror and releasing hard on his hand.

He panted deeply, "I'll wait for you later.." he mumbled to himself and finally coming back to his senses as the audio comes to a stop. He looks at his semen stained hand before smirking to himself, a bit disgusted, and wiping it off on his tank top. Pulling his pants back up, removing the earphones and pockets it along with his phone before standing up and dusting himself.

He sighs as he remove his top, walking over his bag to get a new pair of shirt, putting it on as he pack his stuff. Carrying the bag over his shoulder, he checks himself at the mirror one last time. "What a creative way of teasing, Wonho hyung." He mumbled to himself and sighed once again before walking towards the door and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here on ao3! This was a quick brainstorm for a roleplay I was in before and was written early in 2015. I hope you enjoyed this even though it's short. unbeta'd


End file.
